


Shop Til Your Cash Drops

by ShippyWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hngh more lukagami, Shopping, lukagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyWrites/pseuds/ShippyWrites
Summary: Riches to rags? More like rich to average person with a job and apartment.At least in Kagami’s experience.





	Shop Til Your Cash Drops

THEYRE MARRIED!! *tosses flowers*

AND THEYRE ON THIER OWN!!!

I’m assuming Kagami’s rich because well she is.

Also I️ don’t know much about grocery shopping in Paris but I️ do know that here in Austin Texas we have H-E-B. Yee-haw partner.

Enjoy!

•••

“People actually go grocery shopping?”

“Oh my gosh you’re more privileged than I️ thought.”

Kagami crossed her arms, frowning.

“It’s not my fault.”

“I️ know, My Knight.” Luka smiled, kissing her forehead as he buttoned his jacket and zipped hers, “Let’s go, I️’m starving.”

...

Kagami was speechless as she walked into the busy store. People on the phone, children screaming, and the beeping of the cash registers.

I️t was chaos.

“Magical, huh?” Luka chuckled at her expression, wrapping an arm around her.

“Nothing is the sort! It’s terrible!” Kagami hissed.

“Well, grab a cart. I️t gets better.”

“Oh no.”

...

Luka didn’t know how it happened but soon enough their cart was filled to the brim and Kagami kept shoving in items.

Hesitantly, Luka tapped Kagami’s shoulder as she tossed another box of tea in.

“My Knight...”

“Hm?”

“I️ don’t think...”

“Would the lovely couple like a sample?!”

Kagami perked, turning to see a man standing at a small booth of some sort, hands showing off small plates with small portions of food.

“Samples?” She questioned, abandoning her cart and husband to speak to the employee.

“Yep! Take one!” He beamed, handing her the plate.

“What’s the catch?”

“Nothing? It’s just for you to taste our product!”

Staring at the man with great suspicion, she sniffed the food, noting I️t was pasta with tomato sauce.

“Is I️t poisoned?!” Kagami shouted at him, slamming the booth.

The man looked absolutely bewildered and Luka ran to pull her off.

“My Knight, there’s nothing wrong! It’s completely safe!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

With one eyebrow still raised, she took a bite and savored I️t before grinning in delight and throwing the pasta and sauce into the cart.

Humming, she walked away, taking another bite.

“I️’m so sorry!” Luka apologized, pulling out five euros, accidentally grabbing his business card as well, and handing them to the man, “She’s never been before! Thank you for your patience! And the sample!”

With that, he ran off after his wife.

...

“Mimi!” Luka cried out, rushing to Kagami and grabbing her shoulder.

“Luka?”

“We can’t afford all this!” He admitted before he could chicken out.

“What? Of course we can. There’s nothing I️ can’t afford.” Kagami scoffed, getting in line since everyone else was.

“Maybe before but now... Kagami its just you and me. I️ can’t afford this.”

He felt his shoulders slump as she looked down, frowning.

“I️’m sorry I️ can’t provide enough.” He sighed, biting his lip.

I️t was a ridiculous amount of food, he knew, but he couldn’t help but feel like a failure. Like he wasn’t enough.

“My Song,” Kagami began to giggle, “What’s yours is mine, what’s mine is yours. Is that not part of marriage?”

“Well...yes...”

“Then you’re rich, too.”

I️t took him only a moment to realize she was right and he began to laugh with her, shamelessly pecking her lips.

“We can afford it!”

“Of course we can!”

They suddenly realized they were next and began putting the groceries on the conveyer belt and the cashier began scanning.

The boy watched as Kagami swiped her card and gave him a thumbs up.

Luka wasn’t in it for the money.

He couldn’t care less about her status, he loved her for her.

But, wow, was i️t a plus sometimes.

...

Fin!

They’re pretty fun to write, little hard tho. Tell me if the characterization is too off so I️ can fix it next time.  
Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
